1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to electrical cord holding devices and apparatus for efficiently and effectively preventing cords from tangling during usage and/or winding.
2. Background Art
Electrical cords are well known and are used to provide electrical current to a number of devices. A number of electrical cord storage devices are known for transit or non-transit storage. Transit cord holding devices may be as simple as a flat, rectangular plastic device with alignment portions for ensuring the cord properly wraps around the holder. Permanently mounted devices may include a rotatable component for more easily winding up the electrical cord on the cord reel.